Aside of Abyss
by Ka'nire
Summary: An episode addition to Abyss....please read and review


Aside of Abyss  
  
Title: Aside of Abyss  
  
Author: Ka'nire  
  
Email: Ka'nire@yahoo.com Category: episode addition Episode related: 611 Abyss  
  
Season: Season 6  
  
Pairing: Jack, SG-1 team in general  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: Spoilers for Abyss Summary: Episode addition to Abyss  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).  
  
"It's too far."  
  
"Hide there until the Chappa-ai is activated. Go."  
  
Staff fire. Pain. Burning flesh. Ouch.  
  
Jack O'Neill lay on his face only becoming consciously aware of his surrounding for a moment before blacking out in front of the Jaffa who was standing on his hand.  
  
Sarcophagus.  
  
Pain.  
  
Torture.  
  
Sarcophagus.  
  
Repeat.  
  
Jack O'Neill was beginning to give up hope when his best friend Daniel Jackson appeared. He wasn't sure if the figure in front of him was real. Frankly by this point Jack didn't care. It was something to help get his mind off of what was happening.  
  
Sarcophagus.  
  
"Any minute, they're gonna come. Ba'al is gonna kill me again. You can make it the last time."  
  
"Don't ask me to do that..."  
  
"You can put an end to it..."  
  
"I won't do it..." They both look up as they hear a door opening down the hall.  
  
"I'd do it for you, and you know it." Jack lies down so the gravity well doesn't effect him. "I don't wanna see this cell again, Daniel."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daniel Jackson sat there across from Teal'c. The man in front of him was his friend. They had fought and died together. Now Daniel wished he could reach out and talk to Teal'c.  
  
No doing. The others would stop me. He thought.  
  
Daniel wanted to help Jack, he also wanted to help the others find Jack. Daniel was no longer flesh and blood. He was no longer with them, but he still wanted to help them.  
  
It suddenly hit him. "Teal'c I know you can't really hear me. Just focus. Give Jack a fighting chance. You know where he is. Get some outside aid. Yu know how to give it to him. Yu can help."  
  
Daniel sat there and watched Teal'c "wake up," a seemingly new resolve in his eyes. Teal'c got up and walked out. Daniel remained there a moment and smiled. I knew you would figure it out. He had to get back to Jack. Disappearing in a flash he left a slight wisp of wind that blew out Teal'c candles.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Teal'c sat in Kel'no'reem trying to develop a way to help Colonel O'Neill. He knew where O'Neill was. It was an impenetrable fortress; no way any SG-Team could get in and get O'Neill out. There had to be a way to get O'Neill out. Nothing came to mind. There had to be something.  
  
Major Carter, there has to be something you can do to help. You always come up with something. You. Yu. That's it. Yu can help us, even unknowingly.  
  
Teal'c awoke as if there was someone there. He suddenly realized a way to help O'Neill. Lord Yu can help. He shot up to his feet and rushed out of the room with a slight smile on his face.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
(note: Jack is written in stream of consciousness here)  
  
Damn it Daniel. Where are you? I need you. You're my friend, you're supposed to be here to help me. Please don't leave me alone. "For Cryin out loud." I must be nuts. How could I let them put a snake in my head? Danny! I miss you. Please help me out. I know I've said some harsh things. I'm sorry. You said you would be here to help me through this. Don't disappoint me. I need help. Get me out of here, please.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Major Carter wandered the halls of the SGC in a daze. To many times has she been stuck at the SGC; waiting, wondering, hoping Jack will find his way home. She knew where he was. The problem was getting him out. Well, you do have a penchant for pulling brilliant ideas out of your butt. She smiled at the memory of the Colonel. That smile quickly faded as she realized she had no idea how to get him home.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," she whispered to herself. She was started out of the memory buy Teal'c as he came running down the hall to her.  
  
"Major Carter. I have it." Sam's smile returned as she followed him down the hall.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Daniel?" A questioning expression was present on Jack's face.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Jack sighs and looks straight ahead. "You were gone."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, there was something I had to do, but, I'm back now and I promise I'll stay with you 'til this is over."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You were right. There's always a way out...at least there's always a chance. You're journey isn't over, Jack, not yet."  
  
Jack looked a bit more interested in what was going on, "What'd you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything...it was, um, Sam and Teal'c...and, uh, Jonas, too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They thought of something..."  
  
Jack suddenly has new life and jumps up to stand, ready. "What?"  
  
There is the sound of an explosion and the lights flicker in his cell. Daniel stands up from his kneeling position and walks to where Jacks is standing, looking up.  
  
"This is it. All you ever wanted was a fighting chance, Jack, now you have it. If anyone can make it out of here, you can."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack awoke in the infirmary. Weakly he spoke to his team and friends. "Hey...I'm tryin' to sleep here." Trying to stay awake he asked for some water as the others left the room. Suddenly he saw that Daniel had appeared where the others were standing.  
  
"I always seem to be saying good bye to you."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that. Why don't you stick around for a while?"  
  
"I can't...really."  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Special occasion."  
  
"Christmas?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ground Hog's Day?"  
  
"Nooo."  
  
"I've got my journey, you've got yours?"  
  
"Something like that, yeah. Look, I know you don't think so...right now, I mean I know you have your doubts, but uh...because you've been through something that no one should have to go through...I guess what I'm trying to say is...you're gonna be all right."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You're just gonna have to trust me." Daniel said with a smile.  
  
"I can do that."  
  
Daniel smiles a little and nods.  
  
"You gonna be okay?"  
  
"I'm gonna be fine."  
  
Carter came in with the water and Daniel was gone. "Here you go sir."  
  
"Thanks." Carter turned and left the room. O'Neill then quietly repeated thanks, this time directed at Daniel.  
The End 


End file.
